Counterfeit image sensor modules usually exhibit a lower quality than the original image sensor modules. Installing a counterfeit image sensor module within a device may dramatically reduce the reliability and durability of the device.
There is a growing need to authenticate an image sensor module in order to ensure that the image sensor module is not a counterfeit image sensor module.
An image sensor module includes a die. The die may be subjected to process variations. Accordingly—dice of different image sensor modules may differ from each other by their lifespan, quality and/or durability.
Image sensor module dice typically do not include information about their manufacturing process.
There is also a growing need to authenticate image sensor modules and to obtain information about the image sensor modules.